


Rip my Code Out

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forced God Of Destruction Error, Harrish6, birth of error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Based on for Harrish6 story Forced God of Destruction Error, another version of Errors 'Birth'Also on wattPad





	Rip my Code Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> Gahh.. i seem to be in a Error undertale mode

Unlike what Ink and the others thought, Classic or as others called him Comic Sans.. was not the original Sans. Not that anyone knew this fact.

Not even The first Sans.

That world and set of time lines were gone, It fragments and memories gone like Dust.

Its data used to build the new timelines, starting at the new 'Classic.'

Yet not all was Gone.

That Sans still existed.

In a way... Kinda?

Lets just say that Fate was a Bitch.

Destiny had plans for the first Sans, plans destroyed by Fates urge to rewrite it in there idea of what should.

That universe had to go, after all there future child's code wouldn't quiet fit in with that universe.

It ripped Sans from his timeline, and slotted them into there new home/prison the anti-void. They needed the Sans for later and there timeline for its starting building blocks.

Once done ripping apart that disgusting timeline it created its own, and its sweet innocent Ink.

Or rather tried.

They couldn't seem to keep Ink together.

But, this is why they had kept Sans.

Smirking they ripped out the codes from Sans, leaving the broken code remains behind and left.

Ink was PERFECT!

It was a surprise when they discovered Sans had survived, there form changing to a glitchy disgusting body.

This. Could be useful.

It had to keep a balance so its Ink could keep creating, Ink would be so upset if everything was destroyed due to no more room.

"Little Error, lets have some balance your disgusting piece of crap," Fate sneered madness in there eyes.


End file.
